


Un tir parti tout seul

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s03e14 The Gentle Art of Making Enemies, Guilt, Introspection, M/M, POV Edward Nygma, except not really
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Il avait tiré, et ça avait été facile. Dans les gestes, oui. Mais dans la tête...il n'avait pas fini de le regretter.





	

Ça avait été facile d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Ce n'était qu'un geste, le corps était tellement habitué à obéir au cerveau d'en une fraction de seconde, avant même qu'il puisse former une pensée supplémentaire, le coup était parti.

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, il ne voulait pas penser. Oswald avait tué Isabella, et c'était le seul point important. Ses sentiments et ceux du Pingouin, ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ne comptaient pas.

Et peu importe qu'Ed soit troublé par ce qu'Oswald avait dit, par la véhémence de ses déclarations d'amour, par la loyauté dont il avait fait preuve face à Miss Kean, par l'horreur qui montait en lui comme un incendie à l'idée de tuer de sang froid quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il le haïssait, et les deux ne pouvaient cohabiter – ne **devait pas** cohabiter, sinon ce serait la dernière preuve qu'il lui faudrait pour se confronter à sa propre folie.

Le regard d'Oswald à ce moment-là ne montrait aucune peur, lui qui était pourtant si lâche, et il n'y avait pas de douleur. Juste le choc, la tristesse. Ed se demanda brièvement s'il aurait voulu mourir avec lui au lieu de partir seul, et cela fit écho à ses propres désirs. Il ne s'y attarda pas et empoigna la chemise d'Oswald.

C'était simple, comme la gestuelle mille fois répétée d'une pièce de théâtre. Mais il avait l'impression d'être trop mécanique, de jouer un rôle qui ne lui allait guère. Il avait serré Oswald dans ses bras tant de fois, et rêvé de caresser ses cheveux bruns, rien qu'une fois pour voir quelle texture ils avaient. Il l'avait aidé à s'habiller, l'avait épaulé, apprécié, soutenu – abandonné aussi, parfois.

Et là il le rejetait une dernière fois, le balançant dans l'eau comme on jette un déchet aux ordures. Pourtant il le regarda s'enfoncer dans les eaux froides du fleuve, le sang se mêlant au courant grisâtre qui emportait Oswald vers le fond. Il avait toujours les bras tendus, comme pour le toucher, réclamant une dernière étreinte, et cette image se figea sur ses rétines, restant imprimées pendant de longues minutes alors que le corps avait déjà disparu.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était satisfait. Au contraire, au moment de le faire, il avait su que c'était un échec.

Il avait cru pouvoir se débarrasser de son affection en tuant la source de celle-ci. Après tout, Oswald le méritait.

Mais il n'avait fait qu'accroître la blessure en ajoutant un deuil de plus. Il ne dormirait certainement pas ce soir, ni les soirs suivants.

Il savait que le fantôme d'Oswald viendrait le hanter tôt ou tard, son regard bleu sans accusations, remplis d'amour et perdus pour toujours.

 


End file.
